Wedding Night
by Snidne
Summary: A belated Valentine's Day story. Mercedes and Evan are to be wed, as they fully transition from fellow Heroes and friends to husband and wife. What follows is a night that will change everything between them forever. A Mercedes/Evan love story.


_A/N: Welcome! It's been some time since my last Maplestory story, so I wanted to fix that! I had originally hoped to get this out on Valentine's Day, but that plan busted do to RL issues. So I had to come to the decision to either post this a few days late or wait till next year. Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone!  
_

_Also, please note this story **WILL** have scenes of a sexual nature. However, rest assured that this is not some raunchy fic but a hopefully tasteful display of a shared love between two individuals. For those who have read 'Time's Tale' consider this a more expanded version of the wedding night mentioned in that fic. Mercedes/Evan forever xoxo  
_

_**Wedding Night**_

_**A Maplestory Story**_

_**By: Snidne**_

Standard Disclaimer:

All characters are copyrighted to their respective owners and do not in any way, shape, or form reflects the nature of said owners (Unless, of course, they actually do).

This story is a work of fiction and is not meant to resemble any person, place, or situation outside of sheer coincidence.

Due to the nature of this story, it is intent for Mature Audiences. Viewer discretion is advised.

You have been warned.

We now present you our Feature Presentation with no commercial interruptions. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Everyone has fears. Some are universal, others more personal. The Black Mage was a universal fear. Even among the Heroes, there was always a nagging doubt in the back of their minds. What if the Black Mage was too powerful? What if they weren't strong enough? What if they failed? It was an ever-present state that they had to overcome time and again, assuring themselves that they were ready, they were worthy, and that if they gave it their all, surely they would prevail.

And prevail they did. The Black Mage was no more and the world slowly settled into peace and recovery from his influence. For a time, it was like a dream, much like the false future that was shown in the Temple of Time to breed fear and uncertainty. But this uncertainty was built up because no one wanted it to be a dream. It was almost silly in a way, how people wished the dark future wasn't real and yet when peace came, it felt too real to be real.

But it was, and the world would be thankful for it.

But there were still things to fear though.

And for one person, a young man named Evan who was currently dressed in his father's old tuxedo while sitting in a room within the Elven town of Elluel, his current fear lay in the fact that in just a few short hours, he would be married. Not only that, but to the Queen of Elves and his fellow Hero, Mercedes.

He took a few deep breathes, looking himself over in the mirror provided for him. His body wouldn't stop shaking, as if trying to discourage him from going through with this and run. But he couldn't run. This was a woman he admired and eventually came to realize, loved. To run now would be a disgrace to both of them. That and his legs felt like jelly, meaning they probably wouldn't have got him very far.

Suddenly the door to his dressing room banged open, causing Evan to jump at the noise. And there in the doorway… "Master Thief Phantom has arrived! How are you young Evan?"

"You could at least have the manners to knock you know," another voice said, revealing it to be Luminous. He politely closed the door behind him and faced Evan. "Seems like you are nervous."

"Is it obvious," Evan asked, stuttering slightly. Luminous flashed him a look of exasperation, but Phantom merely took it all in stride stepping forwards and patting the young Dragon Master on the back, nearly causing him to tumble over.

"Oh how foolish. There's no need to worry dear boy, not when you have me around!"

"Considering your reputation, anyone would be worried," Luminous gibed.

"Coming from the man who wouldn't even know a good joke when he's heard one. But I have charmed many a lady, even royalty itself! If you have any questions young Evan, do not hesitate to ask, for I shall bestow my greatest advice to ensure your most special day goes exactly the way you want it," Phantom said.

"I'm pretty sure from what I heard _she_ was the one with you wrapped around her finger, not the other way around." At this, Phantom causally threw a card at Luminous, which attached itself to his face, covering his mouth. "Hmph! Hmm, hmm hmph!" Evan couldn't understand what Luminous was trying to say, but seeing as he was trying in vain to pry the card off of him, he had a fairly good guess.

"As I was saying," Phantom continued, ignoring Luminous's plight, "The one thing you should be aware of is to be confident. Considering its Mercedes, that might seem hard to do, but it's still important that you show you are the man in the relationship."

"Er, that's all well and good Sir Phantom, but…"

"No buts Evan. You've already come this far, you should see it through. Besides, it's not like she will suddenly decide to say no. Mercedes isn't that sort of woman." He could see his words were having little effect on the boy, so he tried a different tactic. One that, perhaps, spoke more to the root of the problem. "Evan, do you remember how you felt like we were comparing you to Freud?" At Evan's freezing up, he knew he hit the mark. "It was hard at the time, we admitted. And you were still very new to this whole Hero business. You felt like you weren't good enough or couldn't measure up."

"Ah… that-,"

"Regardless," Phantom continued, holding up his hand and silencing him, "we still accepted you. You fulfilled our expectations of you and more. You have proven you are more than just Freud's replacement, but have surpassed him as well. Indeed, Freud was a genius, a scholar who studied all sorts of magic from an early age. If the Black Mage never came about, I would have to say he would be the greatest magic user of our age," Phantom explained. "You however, had none of the advantages Freud had. Magic was all but foreign to you and you also got a late start. But, in the end you managed to do what Freud himself could not. That, I would think, counts for something."

Evan thought about it. Indeed, when put in such a way, he had come so much further than he ever expected to in life. He supposed that was because for most of his life he was expected to run a farm, not find a dragon egg and combat the greatest evil Maple World had ever faced. He felt his nerves calming down and smiled to his fellow hero. "Thank you, Sir Phantom. I feel much better now."

"But of course, dear boy! As if there was any reason to doubt my greatness. That being said," he spoke in a lower tone, as if he were worried someone was eavesdropping on them, "if there are any ah… 'tips' you like for later, I wouldn't mind sharing," he said with a wink.

"W-w-w-what!?" Evan's face blushed redder than a tomato while Phantom merely laughed at his flustered expression. Of course, he realized that he would have to consummate the union, but he was rather unsure of himself on that part. Granted he was unexperienced seeing as how farming and hero training didn't leave a lot of time to find much companionship, let alone work on his socializing skills. "S-sir Phantom, I don't think-!"

"Relax, I kid! I'm sure you'll be fine. Just go with what comes naturally to you," he said patting him on the back.

"MPHM!" Both turned to see Luminous glaring at the thief, the card still stuck over the light mage's mouth. If looks could kill, Evan was sure that Phantom would be nothing more than tiny confetti pieces on the ground. As it was though, the card was probably the only thing that was keeping a length of profanities coming from Luminous's mouth. "MMHM, MHMMMM, HPHM MPHM!" Neither of them could understand what he was saying, but from the fierce pointing at the card over his mouth, it was obvious as to what he was alluding to.

Still, Phantom couldn't help but tease his fellow hero. "What was that dear Luminous? Speak up, I can't quite understand you." His response was, if it was even possible, a more murderous glare than before. "Oh very well. But no shouting." With that, he snapped his fingers and the card fell off.

Needless to say, Luminous started shouting.

"IDIOT! Stupid thief, what in the hells was all that about!? You think it's some sort of JOKE to just do that!?"

"Once again, you show just how little you can appreciate my humors. Just as I said dear boy, no sense of humor whatsoever."

"Er… Sir Phantom?" Phantom looked to Luminous and paled, seeing his red eye flare with energy as the Light Mage began to tap into his Dark Magic. Even with the Black Mage's defeat it had remained, but it was thankfully completely under Luminous's control.

"Now Luminous, it was just a joke," Phantom said waving his hands in the air in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "No need to get hot headed about it." He began to sweat lightly seeing a growing orb of dark energy building in the mage's hand. "Now, now put the rod away… You wouldn't want to ruin Evan's special day, right? Right Evan?" He turned but didn't see Evan behind him. Instead, the boy was taking shelter behind a sofa. "Evan!"

"Good luck Sir Phantom!"

"GAH!"

* * *

Far from the groom to be, and completely unaware of the plight of Phantom, several females were sitting in a waiting room. Athena Pierce, the Bowman Instructor from Henesys, Mercedes and her fellow Hero Aran, and Danika one of the Elders of Elluel. Danika was busy fussing over Mercedes's wedding gown, ensuring that it had no wrinkles. "Please, Danika, everything is fine…"

"I know, I know, I'm just checking. We can't have anything out of place for today! It's such a special one for you after all!"

"I must admit my Queen," Athena said, "I am rather excited about this myself. I would never have thought I would see the day you be wed. Especially to Evan of all people." Athena could still fondly remember a time when Evan was only a mere boy, before he was caught up in all this Hero business. He would come with his mother to sell many of the farm's produce and products in the market, sometimes with his brother Utah. She never would have imagined that he would grow up to fulfill a destiny like stopping the Black Mage.

"Just what are you implying, Athena," Mercedes asked playfully.

"N-nothing my queen! I was just-."

"I kid, Athena. You know as well as I that I would not make this choice half-heartedly. I am sure of my feelings as is he."

"Well, the kid has certainly proven himself," Aran said smiling. Unlike the other females in the group, she was the only one not wearing a dress. Despite all pleas for her to dress up for the occasion, she refused, saying that it just wasn't in her to wear something so, in her eyes, 'girly'. She had tried it once, back when she was trying to recall her memories at Mercedes's request that they do something together as the only females in the group. But Aran was forever a tomboy and the dress just didn't sit right with her. She could recall feeling incredibly uncomfortable just standing around and swore off them forever more.

It didn't help that Maha wouldn't stop teasing her for _weeks_ afterwards.

Instead, she wore her 'ceremonial' battle armor, which while more modest than anything else that she owned, still showed off a lot more skin than should be considered respectable. Mercedes let it go believing this to be the best that she would get from her warrior friend. The thrill of battle was just too strong for her and if even the wedding between two Heroes couldn't get her to consider wearing a dress, nothing ever would.

With the approaching time near, Aran left to take her place and gave Mercedes a quick pat on the back and smile, to which Danika immediately checked to ensure that the dress was still in perfect condition, before placing the wedding veil over her head and heading to the door. Soon enough they heard the music and a pair of guards opened the door from the other side to allow their Queen to make her way towards the aisle. Taking one last breath to calm herself, the Queen of Elves stepped out with Athena and Danika carrying her veil behind her.

As the wedding march proceeded, Mercedes took the time to view all the honored guests that had been invited. While there were plenty of Adventurers, Cygnus Knights and Resistance members who had been invited on a 'first come, first serve' basis, at least half were those she and Evan had personally requested to show, including the Chief Knights, the Job Masters, Chief Tatamo, and most of the people living in Henesys to name a few. She was glad most of them could make it, though there were a few high profile people who could not make it. The Demon Slayer was nowhere to be seen, as was the Resistance leader, Claudia, though the latter did send a wedding gift all the same.

Standing at the altar was Cygnus herself, with Neinheart right beside her as he always seemed to be. To the left was Aran, arms crossed over her chest and smiling at her. Despite her lack of what most people would consider proper attire, it wasn't enough to exclude her from being the Maid of Honor. To the right were Utah, Phantom and Luminous, with Evan's older brother proudly displaying his role of Best Man. Truthfully, she didn't know much about him, as they had never formally met until she and Evan began to court one another, aside from minor anecdotes the young Dragon Master would tell on occasion whenever he missed his family. But she knew that Evan and him held a special bond of family that couldn't be broken. And soon, she would be a part of that family.

Finally, her eyes rested on Evan, who was staring at her in wide-eyed wonder. He could not believe her beauty, golden locks of hair delicately brushed, and her snow-white wedding dress giving her the appearance of an angel. She smiled warmly at him, causing his face to heat up. Phantom seemed to be having a hard time containing his laughter at Evan's expense, merely smirking and giving her a wink. She would have rolled her eyes at the gesture if she didn't know that almost everyone in the room was watching her at this point. She made a mental note to get back at him later.

Evan had grown quite a bit since that time that felt like lifetimes ago. He had grown taller, just passing herself in height, his hair slightly grown out. His muscles had become more defined, a symbol of the hard work that he put into the farm with his family, though still carried a lean body figure befitting that of a mage. His eyes shone with the love he had for her, as she knew hers did for him, as she made it up to the altar and her fellow bridesmaids took their places beside Aran. Cygnus immediately began the proceedings.

Evan hardly paid much attention to the words being spoken, his gaze focused on the woman standing beside him. He always knew that Mercedes was a beautiful woman, but never before had she seemed so radiant and, at least to his own mind, so _desirable_ than when he first saw her in that dress. It always seemed to make him flustered whenever he thought of such inappropriate things about her, until just this moment when he realized that those thoughts would now be considered normal, perhaps even welcomed, by the woman standing before him. It was almost enough to make him faint. Thankfully, Mir was able to keep him in check, while still managing to stay out of his personal thoughts about what was to happen later. He was extremely grateful for the dragon's presence right now. He wasn't sure he would make it through the ceremony without him.

It almost caught him by surprise when Cygnus said, "Do you, Evan, take Mercedes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, all the rest of your days?" He looked deep into the Elven Queen's eyes, knowing that a few simple words would bond them together forever, yet said nothing about how absolutely sure he was in love with the woman in front of him.

"I do."

"And do you, Mercedes, take Evan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health, all the rest of your days?" Mercedes could only smile at Evan, her heart filled with the love she had for him.

"I do."

The moment those words left her mouth, the two could feel a powerful magic on their bodies, filling them up. Both were slightly startled at this, but Cygnus continued without worry. "Then, as the Empress of Maple World, with the blessings of Shinsoo and myself, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Evan lifted the veil up and pressed his hands to her cheeks, drawing them together for their first kiss as a married couple. The crowd cheering in the background seemed to fall away in the moment. For now, it was just the two of them.

* * *

After a few hours in which several embarrassing stories had been passed around, the after party was finally winding down and in traditional wedding customs, Evan was carrying Mercedes to her royal bedchambers, which would now be considered theirs. She practically snuggled into his warmth, content with laying there in his arms, although she knew that soon they would have to fulfill that moment of union. Evan was trying not to think of it too deeply himself, instead focusing on the fact that for at least this night, his and Mir's connection would be closed completely. He supposed in this case, Phantom was right in the fact that this night should only be shared with his bride.

Not that either one of them knew what to make of their situation. They both knew the ins and outs of what was to take place, but both were virgins when it came to the actual thing. Evan could only hope he wasn't too horrible at this. While he had some general advice from his father and brother, he was still nervous about having to perform and hoped he could at least please his beautiful bride. It almost made him wish he had asked Phantom for 'tips'. Almost anyway.

Stepping into the room, Evan kicked the door closed and gently set Mercedes on the king-sized bed. There was a small table in the room, upon which two glasses and a bottle of Elven were Wine chilling in a bucket of ice. "Would you like a glass Merc?"

"That would be wonderful, Evan," she said, watching him uncork the wine and pour them both a generous helping. She took it with thanks, although they both knew the true reason he offered. It was simply a distraction to what they were about to do.

"Um, Mercedes… I suppose I should tell you I don't really know what to do from here," he said, blushing a bit. Mercedes also blushed and tried to distract herself with another drink of wine.

"I… must admit I am also at a loss," she said, looking up at him. "But, I'm sure we can discover it together. So let's just… do what comes naturally I suppose." Evan nodded taking the glasses and setting them aside. He reached down and tenderly kissed her, his hands resting against her sides. She placed hers around his neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss. He responded by letting his tongue intertwine with hers.

They spent a few moments simply kissing and holding each other before Evan's hands became bolder, stroking her sides and reaching towards her chest. They brushed her breasts, and Mercedes let out a slight gasp at the foreign sensation. He stopped for a moment, believing he had done something wrong, before Mercedes deepened the kiss even further, enticing him to touch her more. He did so, rubbing her breasts and feeling the weight in his hands. He had never really noticed how full they were, as they filled up the palms of his hands easily. He squeezed and pulled slightly, experimenting with her responses to his touch to find out what she liked and what she would let him get away with.

He felt the sudden urge to remove her dress, so he pulled away slightly to do so, tugging at the fabric as hard as he could without ripping it. Once gone, Mercedes lay before him in just her undergarments, her face flushed from their heated make-out session, her breasts heaving as she grasped for air. Her bra and panties were pure white, her skin flawless in its beauty despite so many years of fighting. Her hair was disheveled, no longer tangled in its proper place, but spread out and flowing around her. He could feel his pants becoming tighter, as a deep, primal instinct within him told him to take her right here and now, and though he wasn't sure exactly what that entailed, he was willing to act on it. Before he could though, he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"Wait… let me now." Evan understood what she meant as he allowed her to start undressing him, removing his tuxedo and undershirt to reveal his toned body to her. Farm work had definitely defined his body more than most mages, though she was surprised by how less tanned she thought he would be from working out in the sun all day. Her attention drifted downwards, spying the bulge in his pants that was his obvious sign of his arousal. She blushed and tried to remind herself that it was something normal and that she should be proud for being the source of such a reaction. Before she could chicken out of it, she removed his pants and left him in only boxers. The fact that such a flimsy piece of cloth was all that separated her from his arousal only made her blush even more as she could feel a pool of heat within her lower belly. She was aware of her own arousal starting to make itself known as she felt her panties become moist with desire.

The two resumed kissing, the skin to skin contact allowing them to be bolder in what they wished for. Soon, his kisses were trailing down to her neck, sucking on the skin and lightly biting as if to mark her as his. Mercedes's body couldn't help but writhe in pleasure, as she felt his hands reach around to try and remove her bra. After a minute of unsuccessful fumbling, Mercedes relived him by doing it herself, allowing him to literally attack her newly exposed breasts with kisses and licks. Her back arched, pushing her breasts further into his warm mouth as unfamiliar pleasure rocked throughout her body. She wanted more of him and she wanted it now.

Evan felt himself disoriented when she suddenly pushed and rolled him over so that she was now on top of him. She felt her core press against his throbbing erect manhood as she leaned down and kissed him. A deep welling feeling within her wanted to take him now, but she pushed it down for the moment, intent on savoring this feeling of them connected in so many new ways. She began to grind her hips against him, the feeling of his length causing her to shudder in desire. Evan could only hold on to the bed sheets in a death grip as he was assaulted with the feeling of her on him.

Mercedes began to kiss her way down his body, feeling him shudder in pleasure and reveling in the power she had over him in this moment. Soon enough though she reached the waistband of his boxers and all the shyness seemed to come back at once. She knew what to expect, but nothing could ever prepare her completely for what she was about to do. Deciding to get it over with quickly, she grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled it off quickly, watching his length bounce free from its cloth imprisonment.

_Oh…oh my…_ Words failed her at seeing him in all his naked glory. His erection pulsed with his heartbeat, eagerly throbbing as if in anticipation for what was to come. _It's really… they can become this big?_ She reached her hand to it reactively, grasping it in her hand. Evan sucked in a quick breath, the feeling of her soft fingers over his length stimulating him in ways his own hands could not provide. It felt hot to the touch and Mercedes found she could barely close her fingers around him. _This is really supposed to go in…_

"M-Mercedes," Evan moaned out, bringing her back to reality. "Please," he found himself begging, but for what he wasn't sure. Mercedes swallowed her nerves and began to stroke him, watching his reactions to her ministrations. Understanding the basic mechanics for it all really couldn't compare to the real thing, of watching him squirm in her hands. She could see a clear liquid begin to build up at the tip, and knowing what it was and what it was supposed to do, she began to spread it all over his length. Her breath was coming out in gasps, and each exhale of hot air seemed to make Evan's penis twitch in pleasure. A part of her wondered if she should be doing something more. "Merc, stop," Evan said grasping her arm to keep it from moving as he caught his breath.

Mercedes frowned, thinking she had somehow done something wrong on their first night together. "I'm sorry. Was it… not good?"

"No, no, it was great," Evan said, finally having his breathing under control. "But… if you keep doing that it's going to be over before we can… you know." Mercedes blushed but let go of him. She was surprised when Evan flipped them over again, so that she was back on her back. This time though Evan wasted no time by removing her panties, though when he did Mercedes immediately blocked his view with her hands.

"D-don't look! It's embarrassing," she pleaded, blushing madly.

"Its fine," Evan said trying to calm her down. "You're beautiful and nothing will ever make me love you less." Seemingly pacified by those words, she removed her hands and gripped them on the bed sheets to keep herself from covering up. Evan stared, fascinated by the sight. It wasn't as though he had anything to compare it to, but he thought it looked as perfect as Mercedes was herself. His fingers explored the folds, as he watched her expressions for any sign that what he was doing was ok. It amazed him how she reacted to his touch. A wild thought came to him as he wondered if…

Mercedes felt herself jolt in pleasure as she felt a wet sensation on her mound. She looked down to see Evan licking at her sex, as she gripped his head while shaking. "No… Evan, that's dirty," she moaned out.

"Nothing about you is dirty," Evan said, before resuming licking. It was a strange taste to be sure, but not an unpleasant one, and that was all he needed. Each lick was a bit awkward, but having never been subjected to this type of pleasure before Mercedes loved it and him even more.

"Evan, something is… I can feel…" The words would not come, could not describe this tightening feeling. But when Evan's tongue brushed her clitoris, the dam of feelings broke loose. Mercedes let out a loud shriek of pleasure for a brief moment before covering her mouth with both hands to muffle the scream, her hips lifting themselves off the bed. Her body was shaking and all she could feel was this mind-numbing pleasure permeate her entire being.

After a few seconds, Mercedes could finally reorient herself and could hear Evan's concerned voice. "Are you ok, Merc?"

"Yes… better than ok," she breathed out. Every bit of her body felt drained, the tingling sensation of the aftereffects of her orgasm not stopping. "That was wonderful Evan." Evan nodded and rested himself on his knees. Mercedes was eagle spread before him, completely relaxed. But when she noticed his position, she managed to speak. "Evan wait. I've… well, I've never done this before."

"I know. I haven't either."

"I know. But I've heard that it… hurts, the first time," she said. Evan froze up at hearing that. "It will be ok, Evan. Just… push it in quickly at first and let me get used to it." Evan nodded, suddenly unsure. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but from the sound of things, it was an inevitable outcome. Evan nodded and positioned himself, the head of his cock against her opening. He gripped himself to ensure that he could properly put it in and gave a quick thrust.

Both gasped at the feeling, Evan feeling the wet and constricting walls around the head of his member and Mercedes from the feeling of being stretched out for the first time. Both stopped for the moment, intent on getting themselves under control, before Mercedes reached out to squeeze his arm, telling him it was ok. Evan nodded and pulled back just slightly before giving another thrust, pushing himself in completely in one go.

Mercedes felt as though the wind was knocked out of her, her mouth opened in a gasp yet no sound escaped. Her body tensed, unused to this invader of her inner walls, gripping tightly at Evan's arms. It wasn't as painful as she expected, but it was still stung and was rather uncomfortable. Evan held back a wince at his bride's nails digging into his arms, though not so strongly as to break the skin. He could see that Mercedes was in a lot more pain than what she was inflicting on him.

Several seconds passed, as Evan and Mercedes held each other tightly, before her grip loosened and she nodded her head. "I… I think its ok…" Evan nodded, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in. The Elf Queen let out a squeak at the sensation. The pain had diminished severely but there was still the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched far more than what she may have been used to. Evan stopped for a moment, but Mercedes implored him to continue. It would get better the more he did it, she assured.

And after a few minutes, it did become better. Evan was thrusting in slowly, ignoring his own needs to ensure that Mercedes would feel some pleasure in this. Soon enough, the pain felt like a distant memory to her and all that remained was the pleasure of his touch and the feel of his length sawing in and out of her. "Evan," she gasped out, "more."

Evan nodded, letting himself thrust into her faster and harder. Mercedes let out a cry of pleasure as she reached her hands to cover her mouth again. Evan saw it coming though and grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the bed. "No… I want to hear you, Mercedes," he said, his voice husky with desire for her, this beautiful creature he was lucky to have. Mercedes couldn't help but shiver as a pulse of pleasure shot through her being from hearing such a bold request. It sounded nothing like him, and yet, she couldn't help but want more of it.

Evan's hips continued to move, pushing into her completely with every thrust. He was careful not to pull out completely, never wanting to have to leave this tight, wet canal that was her newly deflowered pussy. He was hardly aware of it all himself, the instinct and need to simply mate driving his movements. It didn't matter that there was no rhythm or technique to their lovemaking; for these two, who so loved each other, the fact that they were connected so deeply and intimately was almost more than enough.

Evan could feel himself readying to finish, and he bit the inside of his cheek to try and distract himself from finishing too quickly. He wanted this to last, and more importantly, he wanted to bring Mercedes to another orgasm before he finished. With one hand still on her wrists, the other reached between her legs, seeking out what he knew would set her off.

Mercedes could feel her entire body shifting to the power of his thrusts, her legs wrapping around his hips in instinct, wanting him deeper, to fill her with his love. Suddenly she could feel his fingers teasing her clit once more and she could not hold back her scream as she came for the second time that night. This time though, the squeezing and milking her inner walls were giving him was too much and with a hoarse cry of his own, Evan came as well, thrusting one last time to sow his seed as deeply as he could. She could feel his voluminous load filling her up, three strong spurts, a fourth, then a weakened fifth before he finally stopped cumming.

Both of them were covered in sweat, breathing heavily as they came down from their respective highs. Any expectations they had about this night were completely blown away. Mercedes could feel the comforting weight of Evan's body on her, and she snuggled into him, letting herself bask in the warmth his proximity provided.

"I love you, Mercedes," Evan said tiredly, feeling all the strength in his limbs leaving him.

"I love you, Evan," she replied, letting the feeling of drowsiness overcome her.

And thus, the first night of the newlywed couple passed…


End file.
